Bunnicula
Bunnicula is a vampire rabbit, and was once the pet of Count Dracula. He is very different from the original version of the character who appears in the books. As it was said by Chester, Bunnicula was found in a locked chamber in the cellar of the apartment complex that Mina, Harold, and Chester now live in. Also, he is shown to have a few vampire traits such as hiding from sunlight, sleeping in a casket, flying with bat wings, and draining juice from vegetables with his fangs. It has been seen that he cannot talk except for a few words (although Harold seems to understand him just fine). He cares for Mina a great deal but tends to cause mischief that yields supernatural consequences. Bunnicula sucks juices from vegetables (just like in the book) but different kinds of vegetables cause some kind of reaction in Bunnicula (sugar beats make him hyperactive and speedy, squashes enlarge his feet, onions make him cry powerful jet streams of tears, garlic turns him into a skeleton bunny, chili peppers make him breathe fire, rutabagas give him telekinesis, turnips turn the house upside-down, wasabi makes him spontaneously combust, leeks give him spider legs, eggplants turn him into a huge and hideous three-eyed monster rabbit, etc.). He is voiced by Chris Kattan. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return When Angewomon, Myotismon and their friends were ambushed by a swarm of ghosts, Bunnicula rescued them by scaring the ghosts away. Next, he agreed to help the Angels in their quest to find the memory crystal in exchange for them helping him to find Mina, Chester and Harold, who had been separated from him. Along the way, Bunnicula aided the Angels in the battle against Midora. But when no trace of Mina, Chester or Harold was found, Mickey and Galaxy Star suspected that the Heartless had ended up driving them out of their universe as they did with Sora. Feeling sorry for the sad, lost Bunnicula, Myotismon declared that the gang would take the bunny with them. So Bunnicula has joined the Angels and their party in their quest. Fortunately for him, Fluttershy and the Doctor can understand him and Myotismon is making great progress in understanding him, too. Bunnicula also seems to have taken quite a liking to Angewomon, Redflame and Majingirl. Gallery bunnicula about to eat carrot.jpg bunnicula angry.jpg|Bunnicula is not amused. bunnicula crying.jpg|The result of when Bunnicula drinks onion juice bunnicula cute grin.jpg bunnicula cute play.jpg|Bunnicula can be cute and playful. bunnicula cute.jpg bunnicula derp.jpg bunnicula eating.gif bunnicula eating.png bunnicula ha ha i got you.png bunnicula ha ha.jpg bunnicula huh.png bunnicula i've got it.png bunnicula i have something.jpg bunnicula jump.jpg bunnicula just ate tomatoes.jpg|No, it's not blood. It's tomato juice. bunnicula look at that.jpg bunnicula looks excited.jpg bunnicula lounging.jpg bunnicula plain cute.png bunnicula raaar.jpg|MY vegetables! bunnicula ready wings.png bunnicula ready.jpg bunnicula sad.jpg bunnicula scary belly trick.png bunnicula uh.jpg bunnicula upside down.jpg bunnicula wants hug.jpg|Could you really say no to this? bunnicula well.jpg bunnicula with carrots.jpg|Yes. What rabbit doesn't love carrots? bunnicula wow wings.jpg bunnicula yay.gif bunnicula crafty.jpg bunnicula eh.jpg bunnicula enamored.jpg bunnicula likes eggplant.jpg|Mmm, eggplant! bunnicula tough.jpg bunnicula raspberry.jpg|Bunnicula doesn't like that! bunnicula enchanted.jpg|WOW! bunnicula pensive.png bunnicula eye release.png bunnicula booga booga.png bunnicula skeleton trick.png bunnicula here I are.png 68505-bunnicula.s01e01e02.720p.hdtv.x264w4f_1457356162_780238.jpg bunnicula oh brother.jpg bunnicula snooty.jpg bunnicula ah.jpg bunnicula skull trick.jpg L_0000001020239110_bunnicula_s01_e06-ingested.jpg bunnicula cries.jpg bunnicula ate chili peppers.jpg bunnicula look up.jpg bunnicula wha.gif bunnicula oh.gif Category:Characters hailing from the Bunnicula Universe Category:Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Undead Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Immortals Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Night Vision Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Book Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Pets Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Members of The K Team Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Children of the Autobots' allies